1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to pedestrian navigation routing based at least in part on user experience information.
2. Information
Navigation systems are becoming more and more pervasive in today's market. A navigation system may be utilized to determine a route from a first location to a destination. In some navigation systems, a user may enter a start location and a destination into a mapping application, such as one of the different mapping applications commonly used on websites such as Mapquest.com.
A pedestrian may travel to a destination within an enclosed environment, such as a shopping mall or office building, for example. A pedestrian may sometimes avoid travelling along a shortest path and may instead choose to follow a detour in order to view a coin fountain or to enjoy a more scenic view, for example. A navigation system which fails to account for possible relevant points of interest in routing a user to a destination may not accurately model a user experience of a typical user travelling to the destination.